Heartbreak
by tigereyes320
Summary: This is my version of some missing scenes from 3x09.


Title: Heartbreak  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Veronica/Wallace & Mac, Veronica, Logan/Wallace  
Word Count: 2200  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: After the break-up scene what happened that we didn't see.  
Spoilers: missing scenes from 3x09

Author's note: Nothing of VM belongs to me.

Veronica watched as Logan walked away from her. She could still feel his lips on her forehead. His words kept echoing in her head, along with the words he spoke over a week ago.

"Buck up Mars, you aren't the first and you won't be the last girl who gets broken up with." Veronica said to herself. She glanced at her watch and realized Wallace was out of class. She needed a little BFF time.

Veronica took out her Sidekick and dialed Mac's number. 'Hey Mac, it's Veronica. I was going to see if Wallace wanted to have lunch with me. I wondered if you wanted to join us. Meet us there in about twenty if you can join us. By the way Logan and I broke up. I just thought you should know." She said as she left her message.

It took her less than ten minutes to make her way to Wallace and Piz's room when she knocked on the door. Wallace answered the door.

"Hey…what's wrong?" Wallace asked the look in Veronica's eyes told him this had not been a good day.

"Logan just broke up with me."

"Come on in."

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab some lunch with me. I asked Mac to meet us over there. So you want to?"

"V it's okay to-"

"I'm fine. So lunch?"

"Sure let me get what I need."

Veronica nodded as she waited outside the door. Wallace came out a few seconds later and they walked quietly to the cafeteria.

"Veronica, I'm just going to say this, you know I'm here for whatever you need, right?"

"Of course you are, that's why you have BFF status."

"Then let's go get some food, I'm starving."

888888888888888

Mac and Wallace were eating their prospective lunches, watching Veronica push her food around her plate. Mac raised a questioning eyebrow at Wallace to which he answered with a slight shake of his head.

"So Veronica, are you still amazing your criminology professor with your prowess?" Mac asked as she took a drink from her bottle of water.

"Sure am. I got an A for helping Sheriff Lamb bite the dust, in my planning a perfect murder paper."

"Please tell me I helped?" Wallace said eating a french fry.

""Wallace, who do you think I had commit the actual crime? Listen I'm full guys. I'm gonna head home. See you around?"

"Sure." Mac said as she watched Veronica go throw away her uneaten food. "Is it just me or is she in denial?"

"She isn't in denial she's in heartache. I don't think she expected this."

"Were they having problems?"

"I know she was avoiding him a few weeks ago and that they had a fight. Maybe Logan didn't want to be avoided anymore."

"She seemed really happy with him?"

"She was, that's why as soon as she's alone she's gonna lose it. I don't think she realized how happy he made her until today."

"So what do we do?"

"We leave it alone until she wants to talk to us."

"You really think that's going to happen?"

"I don't think so, but I also don't think she's ever gonna get Logan back if she doesn't start letting people in. we'll be when and if she needs us."

888888888888888888

As Veronica let the water flow over her she finally let down the wall that had been strained since Logan walked away from her.

She started crying and was soon crying so hard she could only sit in the tub as the shower ran. Finally the water turned cold and she stood up, and after turning off the water slipped into her robe.

Veronica quickly dried off and dressed in her pajamas. She decided she just wanted to sleep, and since this was usually the day she saved to spend time with Logan, she didn't have a shift at the library. Sleep sounded really good at the moment, maybe she could dream that this hadn't happened.

As she lay down on the bed she saw Logan's black hoodie hanging on her door. Veronica got back up and put it on. She hadn't washed it since she stole it from him, the night they went bowling. When the scent of Logan's cologne invaded her senses, she realized it was over.

Some of their conversations over the past couple of months ran through her head.

"_It's college. We are supposed to expand our horizons past video games and binge drinking."  
"My horizons go slightly beyond that."_

"_So what was it ... a bug? A tracer?"  
"Relax. I just traced your phone."_

"_You know, your dad was half right. You have a thing for bad boys but ... you don't want to reform them; you just get off on judging them."  
"Which reminds me: Can I borrow your copy of 101 Brooding Comments?"_

"_Is this the help desk? Because I need a little help."  
"Let me guess. You have this pathologically suspicious girlfriend and you hope maybe there's a guide book?"  
"No, it's more like, uh ... What's beyond pathological?"  
"I'm sorry, Logan. I spent my formative years watching people while they lied to, cheated on and betrayed each other, so the trust thing ... it doesn't come naturally. But I'm trying to act unnaturally, I swear."_

"_Hey Veronica, trust me. It's better for everyone if this secret stays that way, Okay? Please - have a little faith."  
"How bad does your alibi have to be if Mercer would rather stay in jail than divulge it? Huh? Maybe I don't want to know what you were up to."  
"When have you ever **not** wanted to know anything? Your dad called me last night. Wanted to know where you were."  
"Is that so?"  
"So, where are you staying these days?"  
"It's better for everyone if that secret stays that way. Is that how it works? Did I get the inflection right?"_

"_No one has to know where you were that night … no one except me."  
"Can you leave it alone? Can you trust me?"  
"No, I can't. I'm not built that way."  
"Who gets blackmailed by his girlfriend? Oh, I guess I do."_

"_I want you to stay away from the rape case. Okay? Just let it go. It's clear the rapist knows who you are."  
"He doesn't know about the hair, just about the getting dosed part."  
"Well maybe he should be in the loop on this one."  
"Don't you dare."_

"_I asked you to stop putting yourself in danger and you told me to piss off. Then I hired someone to protect you."  
"You had no right to do that."_

"_Look, that's probably true ... okay? It's just I don't care."  
"You don't care?"  
"Look, I don't give a rat's ass if it's right or fair. I don't care if you're angry. I care that you're safe."  
"That's all sweet and great, but it doesn't really work that way. It's not like this is all some new facet of my personality. You know who I am! You know what I do."  
"And?"  
"And ... it isn't gonna change. And if you can't accept that, this isn't gonna work."  
"You know who **I** am. And you're constantly expecting me to change. And even right now, as you're thinking, "Crap, he's got a point," you still think you're ultimately right. I love you, Veronica. I love you. But, do you love me?"  
"Yeah."_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_I can't do this anymore Veronica. You know I've been thinking and this isn't working...I don't think I measure up to the person you want me to be and I just can't stand take feeling like a disappointment anymore."_

"_Logan I don't…"_

"_Let me just get this out okay? The other thing you told me you weren't built to let people help you."_

"_That's not exactly what I said."_

"_That's close, and you know what I'm not built to stand on the sidelines. I think we have a choice.. . We can take a tough but survivable amount of pain now or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. So I vote for the pain now. But I'm always here if you need anything, but you never need anything."_

Logan was right she hadn't been fair to him, and it was only fair that he be able to get out while he could. They would have to go through the painful process of exchanging personal belongings. Maybe she could do it while he was in class spare herself the humiliation of breaking down in front of him.

Veronica knew she owed Logan that much. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep, she was to heartsick and exhausted to play her sad music. She would do what needed to be done but, she would take tonight to try and deal with the pain.

8888888888888888888888

Wallace followed Logan at a run as they raced to his Range Rover. As soon as the car was unlocked Wallace jumped in to the passenger side.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"The way I'll be driving? Twenty minutes."

Wallace watched as Logan skillfully maneuvered his way out of the college and raced toward the marina.

"Veronica told you didn't she?"

"That you guys broke up? Yeah Mac and I both know."

"Is she okay?"

"She says she's fine, but I know better."

"I just want you to know man, I didn't find someone else and God knows I still love her."

"Then why?"

"Because she can't let me in. I know she's been through a lot and trusting is hard for her. I've been through a lot too. It's hard sometimes for me to trust her. I'm always afraid that she's just waiting for me to do something she considers stupid and break up with me. It's why I don't want to tell her when I make mistakes. She doesn't have to change but I'm always asked to. Is that the way it's supposed to work?"

"No, if it means anything to you, I think you making this decision woke her up to what she was doing. I'm not worried."

"You aren't?"

"No, because you two have something; and I figure it has to be pretty special for you two to keep finding your way back to each other."

"You have more faith in us than I do. We're almost there."

Wallace was about to answer when his phone rang. "Hey V, we're almost there. What? Have you called the cops? Okay we're on our way back." He hung up the phone. "Turn around, Kim gave her ID to her little sister. Carrie is in Benice Hall, Veronica called in a bomb threat, she said if the police don't come soon, she's going in."

Logan took a quick glance behind him. "Hang on." he said as he whipped the car around in a fast u-turn. It's still going to take us time to get back. Time she might not have."

"She's going to be fine, you know her she finds a way out."

"But is she going to be able to get out of it before she gets raped again?"

"Let's hope so."

88888888888888888888888888888

"Logan?"

"Mr. Mars, what are you doing here?" Logan stood up in the cell and walked toward the bars.

"Cliff called me and told me I should come see you. Did you boys have a fight?" Keith asked as he saw the bloody mess of what used to be Mercer and Moe.

"I was provoked, you'd think the Sheriff's department would have more than one holding cell."

"C'mon you can go." Keith motioned Sacks to unlock the cell. "You might want to get them some medical attention."

"So why are you here?" Logan asked as he walked out of the cell.

"The judge insisted on some adult supervision as a condition of your probation. Cliff I asked if I'd be willing to do that." Keith said as he raised the bag of Logan things. "Let's go."

"Why would you want to supervise your daughter's ex? You and I both know you'll sleep better knowing she's not around me." Logan said as he followed Keith toward the front desk, so they could leave.

"Logan, I don't have a problem with you. I have a problem with any guy near my daughter, especially one who has the ability to take her away permanently. I'm not going to ask for details. You're always welcome in my home Logan. I have a feeling this breakup won't last. They rarely do with you two."

"Wallace said the same thing."

"Smart boy that Wallace."

"It isn't up to me. Veronica would have to do some compromising and we both know that isn't likely to happen. She'd also have to start trusting me, we know the answer to that one too."

"Logan."

"Mr. Mars, if I thought for one second it was just a matter of giving her more time, I would have stuck it out. But it isn't. Veronica doesn't want to trust me, not really. In fact other than you, Wallace, Mac and probably Back-up; Veronica doesn't trust anybody. A dog rates higher than I do and I saved her life."

"I'm not going to interfere, your probation we'll work out. Maybe you can help me out in the office a couple of days a week."

"Sure. Can you give me a ride to my car?"

"Yeah I can do that. Logan, I wish there was something I could say to you."

"It's okay, Mr. Mars. The only one who can change things, is the one person we both know won't. It's just gonna take a lot of time."

"You'll call me if..."

"I'll call."


End file.
